1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a sprayer boom on a crop sprayer, and more particularly to structural joints joining members of the sprayer boom.
2. Description of Related Art
The high crop yields of modern agribusiness require application of fertilizers, pesticides, and herbicides. Dispersing these chemicals onto high acreage fields requires specialized machines mounted on or towed by a vehicle. An example of such a machine is the self-propelled crop sprayer.
A common design for a self-propelled crop sprayer includes a dedicated chassis with a tank, boom arms, and nozzles connected to the boom arms. The tank contains fluid such as fertilizers, pesticides, and herbicides. Boom arms extend outward from the sides of the dedicated chassis. Boom plumbing contains supply lines and a plurality of nozzles spaced apart along the length of the boom arms at a standard spacing distance which corresponds to the spray pattern of the nozzles. In operation, as the crop sprayer crosses the field, fluid is pumped from the tank through the supply lines along the boom arms, and out through the nozzles. This allows the self-propelled sprayer to distribute the fluid along a relatively wide path. The length of conventional boom arms may vary from, for example, 6 meters (18 feet) up to 46 meters (150 feet), but smaller or longer booms are possible. The boom arms typically swing in for transport and out for operation.
Conventionally, the boom arm has many beams, chords and braces and other structural members welded or bolted together to form a lattice structure. If the components are to be welded, the wall thickness and the choice of materials for the components can be limited. Additionally, the time to assemble and the manufacturing costs can be high.
Based on the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a structure or especially joint structure that enhances functionality, durability, flexibility in material choice and simplifies assembly by use of adhesives.